erda_larpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Albian Civil War
A huge disagreement between Athus and Athal has resulted in all out war. No one knows the nature of the disagreement except the two, who have declared war upon one and other and is fighting for dominance over the province of Hythe. Athal has taken Tilisten, one of the two northern provinces where as Athus is commanding the southern province of Augate. Hythe has become a bloodbath and no mans land in the wake of the civil war. The flag has been split into two separate heraldries, the Croix-Guiles and the Vert Per Saltire. Slowly, the civil war is starting to spill into the province of Osmoor, pushing refugees further into the marshes. As the theater stands, the front line extends throughout The Straith and into Osmoor. Augrian Forces, lead by The High Constable Cambolt have gone so far as to take the Osmoorian fort at Fenleah and seem to be pushing towards the woods of Finweald. Tilian forces, meanwhile, are holding Tunbow and pushing pockets of resistance from The Splints. Their commander, Field Marshal Verrain, knows the strategical importance of the islands off of lower eastern Hythe and wishes to secure all of them. Missing Royalty The reigning Ri of Hythe, Aed and Finola, along with the Hythian High Constable, Brecan Leah, have seemingly vanished. Other members of the royal family, including Fo'Ri Ormain and his younger sister, Fo'Ri Leona are also missing. This is a devastating blow to the stability of the province, especially it's military forces now run by the young and inexperienced Field Marshal, Orbus Dean. With the Ri's potential deaths unconfirmed and the inheritors also potentially dead, the Vates of the land have fallen into a state of panic. There is no one eligible enough to inherit the throne, even for a short while, present, though the remaining Flath are scrambling at the chance to snatch some power. With some small rumours about Ormain's survival floating around, including the recovery of a servant, a fully fledged hunt has been launched. Cambolt and Verrain Cambolt and Verrain weren't always at war with each other, but are now duty bound to fight against each other at the whim of the gods. Athal hand picked Verrain, after Cambolt was commandeered by Athus to lead Augate against his own men. Verrain was glad to serve, given that her previous commanding officer had betrayed their province at the behest of Athus who now threatened Tilisten and everything the pair previously held dear. Cambolt's betrayal severely damaged moral and the province resorted to conscription of many able men and women without spouses and children to fill the defeated ranks. Verrain has since stormed Tunbow, using the higher ground to speed into the town before Cambolt could lead his regiments uphill to meet them. Augrian Forces The Augrian Forces are lead by Tilian High Constable Auran Cambolt of Highbost. They can be easily identified by the Croix-Guiles emblazoned on their uniform and their standards. Their uniform also contains a deep colbalt blue, not present in the standard. Cambolt is not usually present on the front lines, but at the nearest Augrian stronghold to the front lines of the theater. As of 3rd quarter of cycle 3021, Cambolt is positioned at Fenleah in Osmoor, keen to push to the forested stretch of Finweald, which he is hoping to use to provide cover for his advance north to Wallace, the main stronghold of Osmoor. So far, the people of the Finweald are holding strong against their advances, their knowledge of the area coupled with dense, covered terrain provides a formidable wall against the advancing army. The Augrian Army is struggling against the thousands of archers situated in the forest walls. Cambolt has various Marshals at his command to lead from the front for him. Tilian Forces Tilian Forces are lead by Field Marshal Sophia Verrain of Foss, Tilisten. She's served for the Tilian Armed Forces for 20 cycles under no other than Cambolt as his auxiliary officer. Verrain's soldiers wear white, gold and green proudly as the resistance force against Athus' Augrian Army. Verrain, unlike Cambolt, leads from the front, allowing her to make tactical decisions at the points she feels are most vital in an instant. Currently, Tilian Forces are pushing forwards from Tunbow, Hythe, into the no mans land which is The Straith. As Cambolt is busy dealing with the Finweald, advancing now gives her an overall advantage to, she hopes, make ground, especially across The Lower Splints. Though Verrain reached the port of Tunbow first, there were neither casualties nor fighting along the way. Verrain had sent a message ahead containing her intentions to merely move through the province to meet Augrian Forces at their border and thus saved time, effort and lives. Hythian Forces The Hythian forces are splintered: with their High Constable and royal family missing, the Hythian Army isn't much more than a well-trained militia forced to act in the name of martial law in order to try and curb the chaos. The Hythian Field Marshal, Orbus Dean, is young, talented but widely inexperienced and has looked to Sophia Verrain for some sort of aid against the "invading force" of Cambolt. The Tilian Forces had meant only to move through the province, but the scouts had gotten wind of Cambolt's immediate advance into Hythe, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. Verrain's support seems the best hope for Hythe, even though Hythe cannot foresee letting Athus go as a patron deity, a fact which causes much tension between Verrain and Dean. The tenuous truce between the two parties supports the defense of Hythe and allows Verrain a strong foothold in the province. Osmrian Forces Osmrian Forces are currently battling against Cambolt on their South and South-Western front. After the surprise defeat at the Fort of Fenleah, Osmrian forces have retreated back to edge of the marshes to regroup, knowing full well that Cambolt would not dare follow them through. High Constable Maria Van Dydd has personally vowed to "smash the bastard to smithereens" after receiving reports of the devastation at Fenleah. She rests only for the knowledge that Finweald Archers will keep them from moving East any further until Van Dydd can regroup with support from Wallace. As Tilian forces have not caused any trouble on the eastern front, Van Dydd and the Osmrian Royal Family have yet to see them as a real threat.